


Screw Dumbledore, we love each other

by Prince_Mardoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sad, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, dumbledore sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Mardoll/pseuds/Prince_Mardoll
Summary: Remus is sad and can't believe Sirius is dead.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Screw Dumbledore, we love each other

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta:ed. Feel free to point out mistakes. I found it on my computer and thought I could post it anyway. Wrote it years ago when I was sad.

You didn’t — 

_die._

You didn’t fall. 

You didn’t even go to the ministry. Harry never thought you were in danger. You didn’t have to hide in that awful Grimmauld Place. 

Peter never got away. I never forgot to take the potion, let’s be honest, I’m not that stupid! 

I never believed you betrayed your best friend, killed Peter and left me alone — of course, you’d never do that — I never believed you did. 

I was not alone. You were not alone. 

You never went to Azkaban. 

You didn’t go after Peter. Harry wasn’t left without parents. Voldemort didn’t kill James and Lily, he never even found them. Peter couldn’t betray us. He was never the Secret-Keeper after all, you didn’t trust him enough for that. Non of us did. Voldemort didn’t go after Harry, there was no prophecy for Snivellus to hear. James and Lily never had to go into hiding.

It never happened. 

It never happened, I know it didn’t. I know this is a bad dream. We’ll laugh about it tomorrow. 

It never happened, because I told you I loved you, and I know you said it back. We trusted each other with everything and told each other every little secret. Screw Dumbledore, we said. 

We were the best wizards of our time, and we hunted down Voldemort and killed him before he could hurt anyone we loved. The thought that we couldn’t kill him, but someone younger than us could, would have killed us. Of course we could win — we won. 

I loved you, and you loved me. And we loved James as a brother. We loved him. And we knew each other well enough that when Peter went to the other side, we saw it coming. Screw Dumbledore, we love each other, we tell each other _everything_ , we said. 

You were the Secret-Keeper, you were the obvious choice and you weren’t afraid of anything. You would never let anyone else do it, you were Sirius Black and no one could stop you. You were the Secret-Keeper. You saved James and Lily. When Voldemort came for them, you saved them. 

You told me Peter was the Secret-Keeper. When they died, everyone understood what had happened. It was Peter. We trusted you, and Peter went to Azkaban. I trusted you. 

We loved each other. We took care of Harry, and you made sure he knew everything about his parents. Screw Dumbledore, he should be with people who love him, we said. 

I knew you didn’t do it, I knew you. I proved you didn’t do it. I did everything I could to get you out of Azkaban and I visited you every single day. We caught Peter and you were free at last. 

We loved each other. We created a loving home for Harry. You stood steady, you fought your cousin so bad. You fell the other way. You survived. And we loved each other. We created a loving home for Harry. 

I know it never happened. I can still feel you. I can still smell you on my pillow. I can even hear James’s laugh after all this time. And I still remember Peter joking about our relationship. 

I can still feel you — you were here just yesterday, for Merlins sake. And you’ll come home in a minute. I know you will. 

Because it never happened and I trusted you. Of course I trusted you, and you trusted me! You trusted me, not Peter. Never Peter. 

We loved each other. 

And tomorrow, we’ll laugh about this sick nightmare together. 

I know we will.


End file.
